Ma raison d'être
by Selemba
Summary: Tu t’impatientes, je le sais. Tu ne comprends toujours pas la raison de ces mots. Alors voilà, voilà mon histoire, celle que personne d’autre que toi ne connaîtra." ; ou, ce qui peut pousser un homme à écrire à son pire ennemi la veille de sa mort.


**Résumé :** Tu t'impatientes, je le sais. Tu ne comprends toujours pas la raison de ces mots. Alors voilà, voilà mon histoire, celle que personne d'autre que toi ne connaîtra.

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidamment tout est à JK Rowlings même si je pense avoir plongé dans mon esprit tortueux cette délicate manière de torturer mon héros ! Mais qui aime bien chatie bien ! Et j'idolâtre ces livres !

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Je vous souhaite bien évidamment une bonne lecture et j'éspère que ça va vous plaire ! Sachez que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et à montrer un autre côté de ce personnage qui n'est pas seulment qu'un ennemi. Merci à peneloo, c'est grâce à elle que cette fiction est lisible ! Et puis sinon, a me ferait plaisir si vous laissiez une review !

Selemba

**

* * *

**

**Ma raison d'être.**

Potter,

Je sais que lorsque tu ouvriras cette lettre et que tu tomberas sur ma signature, tu passeras par beaucoup de sentiments différents. La haine, la surprise, peut-être même un peu de curiosité. Mais sûrement pas la joie. Je sais déjà ce que tu te diras, pourquoi t'aurais-je écris ? Tu ne croiras pas à mon repentir et en effet, je ne t'écris pas pour m'excuser et implorer ton pardon la veille de votre victoire. Trop de fierté. Je t'ai toujours détesté, tu le sais, et tu as bien su me le rendre. Pourtant, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait croire, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, malgré la haine que j'ai pour toi, je te respecte. Tu es ce que j'aurais voulu être, honnête, fier et courageux. A l'inverse de moi. Et c'est pour cela que je t'écris, parce que tu es mon opposé. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ce que je vais te demander est important à mes yeux. Ou si, tu peux finalement. Tu sais que je ne t'écrirais pas si ce que j'avais à te dire n'était pas la chose la plus importante qui me restait. Plus importante que cette idéologie des sangs purs, plus importante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus importante que ma haine pour toi. Plus importante que ma vie. Ma raison d'être.

Mais je ne veux pas entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Je veux d'abord tout t'expliquer, te raconter l'histoire, l'histoire d'un enfant gâté dont la vie fut différente de ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Je ne chercherai pas à éveiller ta pitié, je n'en veux pas. Sache, que malgré cette lettre, malgré ces mots, je te déteste toujours autant. Rien n'a changé, sinon l'ordre des priorités de ma vie. Je n'ai plus personne à qui m'adresser. J'avais fondé toute ma vie sur des gens comme moi, aussi noirs, aussi sombres, des gens en qui je ne peux avoir aucune confiance. Et comme moi, ils vont tomber. Mon père tant admiré, mes anciens amis, mon maître… Tout ceux-la sont morts ou mourront demain à mes côtés. Je n'ai plus rien, plus rien que ma raison d'être et un passé. Et au fond de ce passé, toujours là, me narguant chaque jour, un ennemi. Toi.

Ennemi à jamais, peut-être ne liras-tu jamais cette lettre. Peut-être que le hibou que je t'enverrai n'arrivera jamais, tué par un sort en passant au dessus d'une des batailles qui demain envahiront notre pays. Ou peut-être, qu'après l'avoir ouverte, tu la jetteras au feu, la brûleras pour ne pas risquer de ternir cette journée où tu L'auras vaincu. Ou même, les pertes que vous aurez subies te feront oublier cette lettre sur le coin d'une commode ou dans une vielle armoire. Je n'en sais rien. Mais cela vaut le coup, il faut que je t'écrive ce soir, en oubliant la bataille de demain. Il faut que je le fasse, sans penser que peut-être, personne ne la verra. Tu es la seule personne qui reste. Aussi inébranlable qu'un rocher, tu restes. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que toi, mon ennemi de toujours, tu écouteras ton cœur et non ta raison qui te pousserait à jeter ce parchemin et à l'oublier à jamais. De tout mon cœur, j'espère que tu parcourras toute ma lettre, chaque mots se gravant à jamais dans ta mémoire. Que tu comprendras ce qui me tient encore en vie.

Tu t'impatientes, je le sais. Tu ne comprends toujours pas la raison de ces mots. Alors voilà, voilà mon histoire, celle que personne d'autre que toi ne connaît. Et qu'étrangement, j'ai aujourd'hui décidé de te raconter. Tout d'abord, présentons les personnages. Te souviens-tu d'Amy McDoug ? Tu l'as sûrement déjà croisée, puis oubliée. Moi, j'avais déjà eu affaire à elle en tant que préfet. Elle ne manquait pas de courage pour une Serdaigle ! Malgré le fait que nous ayons un an de différence, elle était venue me voir durant notre sixième année, alors que j'étais entouré de toute ma cour. Préfète elle aussi, elle me reprochait d'avoir puni injustement l'un des élèves de sa maison. Ce qui était probablement vrai, d'ailleurs. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce jour, j'avais d'autres sujets de préoccupations en tête, tu te souviendras lesquels… Mais néanmoins, l'image d'une jolie blonde avec de grands yeux marron pétillants de vie me revint parfois en mémoire. Les poings sur les hanches, elle avait osé me dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Et pour son courage, je l'avais laissé repartir en ordonnant à Crabe et à Goyle de ne pas la toucher, soit disant parce qu'elle était de sang pur. En effet, toute sa famille était sorcière depuis des générations, mais à cette époque, je ne le savais pas encore. Seule la volonté qui avait fait trembler sa voix m'avait retenu de lui faire payer cher ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Et puis je l'ai oubliée, elle ne m'intéressait pas à vrai dire. A cette époque, j'étais bien trop occupé à chercher un moyen de tuer Dumbledore. Et puis, il y avait Pansy. Nous étions promis l'un à l'autre, depuis notre naissance. Ces accords entre mangemorts étaient courants, je n'ai jamais pensé à refuser sa main. Je n'aurais pas eu le choix de toute façon. Et à la fin de notre cinquième année, pendant les vacances d'avril, quant nos parents nous avaient annoncé que nous nous fiancerions dans trois ans, j'ai fait ce qui me paraissait normal, je me suis rapproché d'elle. Puis, Pansy est morte, quelques jours avant notre mariage. Je ne peux pas dire que sa mort m'a attristé, nous avions fini par nous haïr, malgré ce lien qui nous unissait ?. Elle n'était qu'une pâle copie de ma mère, sans aucun intérêt. Je ne voulais pas d'elle, j'étais donc libéré d'un poids. Et puis, sa mort avait été utile en fin de compte. Nous avions pu investir le ministère. Et moi, j'étais de nouveau libre.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte tous ces souvenirs d'enfance, ces moments que tu détestes. Je te rappelle la mort de ton mentor, tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir. Mais ce soir, je veux prendre le temps de tout dire. Après tout, c'est mon dernier…

C'est quelques temps après, lorsque les mangemorts sortaient le visage découvert et étaient salués avec crainte par tous que j'ai revu Amy. C'était une journée froide et pluvieuse de novembre, j'étais frigorifié, mouillé et de très mauvaise humeur. Deux moldus que j'avais croisés sur mon chemin avaient pleinement vu les conséquences de ma colère quant je leur avais lancé un Doloris après qu'ils m'aient demandé un peu d'argent. Une porte en bois s'était alors ouverte à quelques mètres de moi, laissant échapper une bouffée de chaleur. L'orage redoublant de violence, je m'étais empressé de m'y réfugier. Il s'agissait en fait d'une jolie bibliothèque dont les murs étaient recouverts d'une quantité de vieux livres. Je détestais les livres, mais au moins, il faisait chaud et sec.

Elle était là, assise face à l'entrée, plongée dans un gros livre à la couverture brune. Et je me souviens. Je me souviens de cette mèche rebelle d'un blond cendré qui caressait sa joue. Je me souviens de ce sourire simple qui ornait ses lèvres pendant sa lecture. Je me souviens de ces mains blanches qui tournaient les pages, telles des oiseaux venus d'un autre monde. Longtemps, je suis resté sur le pas de la porte, le bibliothécaire tremblant n'osant plus bouger. Mais je ne le voyais pas. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle, assise en face de moi. Je ne voulais plus bouger, préférant la regarder lire. Je savais déjà comment elle réagirait si elle s'apercevait de ma présence. Soit elle n'oserait plus bouger, la crainte se lisant sur son visage, soit elle partirait en me lançant un regard hautain, comme beaucoup de mes anciens condisciples le faisaient. Alors je restais là, sans plus faire un geste. Moi, le grand mangemort qui avait permis la chute du ministère, réduit au silence par les simples mains d'une lectrice.

Et puis, elle releva la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de prendre la fuite, elle sourit et une étincelle de vie passa dans ces grands yeux. Ce fut à ce moment que je me souvins de la petite Serdaigle que j'avais épargnée en sixième année. Elle aussi sembla me reconnaître car elle me fit un signe pour que je vienne m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mon cœur m'avait alors semblé renaître. Elle me parla de notre ancienne dispute en riant puis je lui demandais ce qu'elle lisait. _Runes et symboles antiques, leurs utilisation dans les contres maléfices_, par Herbert Wilavskey. La seule personne à ce jour que j'avais vue plonger dans un livre avec un titre si rebutant était Granger. Quant je lui en fis part, elle éclata de rire, un rire bref et surprenant dans cette période bien sombre, une envolée cristalline qui réveilla quelque chose en moi. Et elle m'expliqua, me cita quelques passages… La passion qui résonnait dans sa voix était incroyable, et je me pris à rêver qu'un jour, ce soit mon nom qu'elle prononce de cette manière.

Nous avons passé la fin de la journée ensemble, à lire, à parler, à rire ou simplement, à écouter le silence. Je n'étais plus un mangemort, même plus un Malefoy. J'était Drago, juste Drago. Ce jour là, le soleil éclairait juste pour nous. Et moi qui avait toujours détesté les livres, je lui ai donné rendez vous au même endroit le lendemain. Et le jour suivant. Et celui d'après. Ces quelques heures de vie avec elle me faisaient oublier le manoir triste dans lequel je vivais, les remarques acerbes de mes parents, les « missions » que me confiait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans y prendre garde, mon comportement commença à changer. Je ne torturais plus pour le plaisir, ne martyrisais plus les moldus… Même le soir, en secret dans ma chambre, au lieu de m'entraîner à la magie noire, je préférai lire un roman qu'Amy m'avait conseillé. Je restais un mage noir, je continuais à croire aux idées que j'avais entendues depuis ma naissance et à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres fidèlement mais, sans le vouloir, sans m'en apercevoir, je passais lentement de l'ombre à la lumière.

Non, ne te fais pas d'idées, je suis toujours ton adversaire, je ne cherche même pas à te faire croire le contraire. C'était autre chose qu'elle changeait au fond de moi. Le pire, c'est que je ne savais pas si elle s'en rendait compte. D'ailleurs, je ne le sais toujours pas. Amy n'a jamais laissé paraître un signe sur ce sujet. Mais un jour, j'ai finit par prendre mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai demandé si cela ne la gênait pas que je sois un mangemort. Encore une fois, elle a éclaté de rire. Elle n'était ni avec nous, ni contre nous, elle cherchait seulement un monde en paix où elle puisse lire tranquillement, qu'il soit sous le contrôle d'un mage noir ou blanc. C'est la réponse qu'elle m'a donnée, étrange, mystérieuse. A son image. Elle faisait partit de ce genre de personne pour qui rien ne compte, sinon la vie et la joie. Alors elle vivait.

Au bout de deux ans, nous avons décidé de nous fiancer. Je me souviens encore de l'appréhension qui serra mon cœur lorsque je lui posais la question fatidique. Et de ma joie quant elle accepta de devenir ma femme. Ce jour-là fut un des plus beaux de ma vie. C'était tellement différent de mes fiançailles avec Pansy. Cette fois-ci, il y avait de l'amour et du bonheur. Nous avons passé la journée comme deux simples sorciers, j'oubliais le monstre que j'étais, comme à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur moi. Avant de rentrer chez elle, nous avons pris une photo de nous deux. La seule. Je la joint à cette lettre, tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi. A chaque fois que je regarde cette photo, je ne peux empêcher un sourire béat d'apparaître sur mes lèvres.

C'est alors que j'ai décidé de la présenter à mon père. Depuis que Voldemort était au pouvoir et qu'il était sortit d'Azkaban, son orgueil était devenu démesuré, sa folie n'avait plus de limite. Même la mort de ma mère, assassinée par l'un des vôtres, ne réussit pas à l'éloigner de ses rêves de grandeur. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il y tenait à ma mère ! Tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas eu pour moi, c'était pour elle qu'il l'avait éprouvé.

Ainsi, ce soir-là, avant de lui présenter Amy, j'avais veillé à ce qu'elle soit parfaite en tout point, que son sang pur fut connu de lui. Même si cela n'avait plus aucune importance à mes yeux, je savais que c'était la seule manière d'emporter son adhésion. Mais le couperet tomba. Amy n'était pas assez bien pour moi. Pas assez riche, pas d'appuis hauts placés… Il aurait pu trouver des milliers d'autres raisons, le résultat était le même. Je devais me plier à sa volonté, cesser de voir Amy, l'oublier, renier tout ce qui criait en moi. Et j'ai écouté mon père. Cette dernière lâcheté fut la plus atroce de toute ma courte vie. Aujourd'hui encore, le souvenir de ce jour infâme me déchire le cœur.

Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je n'ai pas refusé d'accéder à la volonté de mon père. Tu ne le connais pas, il aurait tué Amy plutôt que de me voir l'épouser. Sans doute aurais-je pu fuir, mais pour aller où ? Je devais continuer à servir mon maître ou mourir… Alors pourquoi ne pas chercher un appui auprès de lui ? Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas besoin d'elle si elle refusait de le suivre. Et je savais déjà que ma fiancée s'y refuserait. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas réfléchi au moyen de vivre avec elle ! J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ça. Mais je n'avais pas le courage. Alors le lendemain, je lui ai envoyé un hibou lui demandant avec des termes secs, froids de ne plus jamais m'approcher, lui disant que je ne l'avait jamais aimée, que je ne supportais pas sa voix, son visage, qu'elle n'avait été qu'un jeu, une passade. Je croyais qu'en lui faisant le plus de mal possible, la rupture passerait mieux, qu'en me détestant, elle pourrait penser à autre chose qu'à nous deux. Mais sans me l'avouer, je savais que je faisais ça pour qu'elle ne tente pas de me revoir. Elle aurait alors vu que je l'aimais toujours, que ce n'était qu'un immense mensonge. A-t-elle cru à mes mots ? J'en doute… Mais elle fit comme je le lui demandais, elle disparut de ma vie.

A cette époque, la résistance s'est formée, de nouveaux combats ont eu lieu. Pour oublier Amy, je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille. Cent fois je partis combattre, cent fois je tuais, cent fois je faillis mourir. Mais comme si une déesse veillait sur moi, les sorts mortels passaient à côté de moi, tuant mes camarades, mes amis les plus proches. Comme un fou, la nuit, j'appelais la mort dans mes cauchemars, revoyant sans cesse celle que j'aimait, entendant son rire me poursuivre dès que j'étais seul. J'enchaînais les conquêtes mais rien n'y faisait, c'était toujours son visage que j'embrassais, son parfum que je respirais, son nom que je prononçais… Je ne me souviens même pas de leurs noms à elles. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens de rien. Je n'étais plus qu'une ombre, un souvenir, la moitié de moi-même. J'avais perdu mon âme et mon cœur. Par ma faute.

Au bout de quelques mois, un rayon de soleil a pourtant transpercé la nuit sans fin dans laquelle je m'étais plongée. Une lettre. J'ai immédiatement reconnu l'écriture, petite, ronde, chantant comme une ritournelle dans mon cœur. Amy. C'était une lettre très simple, à son image. Mais ses mots son encore gravés dans ma chair. « Drago, pourrais-tu venir chez moi, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Il s'agit d'un sujet dont je ne peux te parler dans cette lettre. Si jamais tu ne peux pas venir dans les jours qui viennent ou si tu ne veux pas, pourrais-tu me le signaler avec ce hibou ? J'habite toujours au même endroit et tu n'as pas quitté mon cœur. Je t'aime, Amy. »

Et je suis venu. Trop tard. Une bande de pillards des rues, de celles qui ont proliféré depuis la venue du Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir, était passée avant moi. Quant je suis arrivé devant son immeuble, je n'ai pas fait attention aux fenêtres brisées et à l'absence de tout bruit. J'étais obnubilé par sa lettre et ses mots. « Tu n'as pas quitté mon cœur. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime… » Puis, j'ai poussé la porte de son appartement qui étrangement, était entrouverte. Je l'ai trouvée, baignant dans son sang, plusieurs couteaux perforant sa poitrine.

J'ai senti le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et le décor commencer à tourner autour de moi. Mais la guerre m'avait appris au moins une chose : paniquer ne sert à rien. J'ai gardé la tête froide pendant que mon cœur se déchirait et j'ai transplané avec elle jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages ne m'ont posé aucune question, ils l'ont tout de suite prise en charge. Et j'ai attendu. Assis sur un banc, plongé dans un monde gris où plus rien n'avait de sens. Mes yeux étaient parfaitement secs, aucune larme n'en coulait. J'étais déjà beaucoup trop loin sur le chemin du désespoir. Au bout d'un temps qui aurait aussi bien pu être une seconde ou un an, un guérisseur se dirigea vers moi. Quelques mots, une voix froide, impersonnelle… « Il était trop tard, elle n'est restée en vie que le temps d'accoucher. L'enfant est vivant, il n'aura aucune séquelle puisqu'il était arrivé à terme. Je suis désolé. » C'était tout.

Mais je ne comprenais pas. Ils avaient dû se tromper de personne ! Elle n'était pas morte, Amy ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible ! Elle était bien au-dessus de tout ça, c'était un ange, un être venu d'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était tout simplement impossible. Et puis, elle n'était pas enceinte, d'ailleurs elle ne le pouvait pas, cela ne faisait que 8 mois que nous nous étions séparé. C'est là que le doute s'installa en moi. Sa lettre. Elle avait quelque chose à me dire. Et son corps, dans l'appartement. Son ventre. Bien trop gonflé pour être vide.

Mon univers explosait, mes certitudes s'effondraient. J'avais cru la protéger, elle en était morte. Et j'étais le responsable de sa mort. Je le savais. Si j'avais refusé d'obéir à mon père, nous habiterions ailleurs, ensemble, les pillards ne l'auraient pas trouvée. Et elle serait vivante, avec moi, pour élever notre enfant. Je maudis cette vie qui m'enlevait la femme que j'aimais au moment où nous devenions parents. Comme un fantôme, je suivis le médicomage jusqu'à la chambre où elle reposait. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'évacuer, mais déjà, elle était prête à être enterrée. Seul dans cette pièce, avec son corps, je compris que plus rien ne serait pareil. Mes larmes refusaient toujours de couler, comme retenues par quelque chose de bien trop grand pour moi. Amy semblait endormie, les bras à plat à côté d'elle, ses cheveux encadrant son visage pâle. Sa main était froide, et l'oiseau semblait mort. Ses paupières avaient été fermées mais malgré cela, elle me paraissait comme il y a 8 mois. Ses lèvres esquissaient même un dernier sourire qui semblait me dire « Dommage ! » C'était Amy, mon Amy. La mère de mon enfant.

Je sortis enfin de ce brouillard où sa mort m'avait plongé. Quelque part, dans cet hôpital, j'avais un enfant ! Courant presque, je partis à la recherche d'un guérisseur qui puisse m'indiquer où je pourrais le trouver. Quelqu'un dont je ne me rappelle plus les traits m'accompagna alors jusqu'à une pièce remplie de berceaux et d'enfants qui dormaient. Mais un seul m'intéressait. Et ce fut vers celui-là que m'accompagna immédiatement le médicomage. Dedans, un magnifique ange blond dormait, son petit poing serré sur la couverture. Ses traits étaient ceux d'Amy, l'évidence me sauta aux yeux. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux étaient les miens. Seuls les Malefoy ont ces yeux si particuliers, d'un gris tranchant. Quelqu'un m'annonça qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille et me demanda quel nom je désirais lui donner. Sue. Un instant, j'hésitais, puis je compris comment elle devait vivre. Sue McDoug. Ce ne serait pas une Malefoy. Enfin, mes larmes coulèrent.

Voilà, ma vie entière se résume en deux mots, j'avais décidé de ne vivre plus que pour elle, cette enfant qui ne connaîtrait jamais le sourire de sa mère. Elle était ma dernière étoile. Pour elle, je deviendrai le meilleur des pères. Tout en continuant à suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ferai d'elle une femme libre, comme Amy l'était. Sans camps, sans idéaux, sans maîtres. Pour elle, jamais plus je ne serai lâche.

J'imagine très bien l'expression de surprise que tu dois maintenant avoir sur le visage. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui aurait pu penser que Malefoy le froid, le cruel, le mangemort, allait tomber amoureux. Et avoir un enfant. Personne, pas même moi ! Et pourtant ! On ne décide pas toujours ce que l'on veut faire. Demain, j'aurais aimé vivre. Toi, tu aurais voulu ne pas être l'élu. Mais c'est arrivé, c'est tout. Et Sue a la plus grande place dans ma vie. Personne n'a jamais autant compté pour moi. Pas même Amy. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle est née. Plus d'un an que je la cache, aux yeux de tous. Je n'étais pas marié, et même si j'avais eu des enfants hors mariage, je n'avais pas à les élever. J'étais un mangemort. Pour sauver Sue, je devais la cacher. J'ai quitté le manoir de mon père et je me suis installé en banlieue, dans un appartement vide.

Ce furent les meilleures années de ma vie, malgré les nombreuses blessures que je reçus, les combats contre la résistance se faisant plus âpres. Mais elles me permettaient de rester plus longtemps avec Sue. J'avais engagé une nourrice pour s'occuper d'elle quand le Seigneur des ténèbres avait besoin de moi. Et je me débrouillais pour rester le plus souvent dans cet appartement sordide. Les plaisirs de ma vie étaient devenus très simples. Faire manger Sue, la regarder rire, regarder ses yeux se plisser quant elle souriait, jouer avec elle, l'observer dormir… J'étais heureux.

Mais demain, tout cela sera fini. Demain, je mourrai. Oh, bien sûr, je fais semblant devant les autres mangemorts, je ris, j'assure qu'on anéantira la résistance. Mais au fond de mon cœur, je sais que ce n'est qu'un immense mensonge. Vous êtes bien plus nombreux que nous, vous vous battez pour des choses qui nous dépassent. Et ils t'ont. Demain, c'est nous qui seront anéantit. Et je mourrai, je le sais. Même si vous m'épargnez, car je sais que vous évitez de jeter le sort mortel, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lancé sur sa marque un sort terrible. S'il meurt, tous ceux qui porte son symbole mourront avec lui. Comme les rois Egyptiens d'antan, il veut mourir avec sa cour. Peu de mangemorts connaissent ce terrible secret. C'est ma tante qui me l'a révélé. Bellatrix a terriblement peur de la mort, bien plus que tous ceux qu'elle a tués. Elle voudrait que je trouve une potion pour nous sauver. C'est vrai que j'ai un talent pour tous ces breuvages, je suis même le maître de potions du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis la mort de Severus Rogue. Mais je ne l'ai pas cherché cette fois. J'accepte mon destin tel qu'il se présente à moi. J'ai commis trop de choses horribles dans ma vie pour refuser la mort quant elle s'avance vers moi.

Et pourtant, si tu savais à quel point je voudrais rester ! Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de ma fille, cela fera deux ans qu'elle est née, deux ans qu'Amy est morte. Ironie du sort. Mourir le même jour, avec deux ans d'écart. Réunis ailleurs. Mais demain, si j'en ai l'occasion, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Je te tuerai. Pour la même raison que tu tueras mon maître. Pour voir grandir ma fille, comme tu veux voir grandir tes deux fils. Pour la consoler quand elle rentrera de l'école avec une mauvaise note, pour avoir peur de la voir sortir seule, pour jalouser tous les hommes qu'elle voudra me présenter. Pour être papa.

Mais je n'ai plus le choix. Demain matin, je m'habillerai, j'enfilerai mon masque, je prendrai ma baguette et j'irai embrasser mon ange sur le front. Pas un mot, je ne lui dirai rien. Il n'y aura plus rien à dire. Et je transplanerai. Le champ de bataille m'attendra, la douleur et la mort aussi. Demain je mourrai, et toi, tu vivras. Et demain, Sue attendra, seule, au 6, Newton's street. C'est pour cela que je t'écris, que je t'ai tout raconté. Parce que je veux que ma fille vive, avec un père qui l'aime et qui lui apprenne à choisir soi-même sa vie et son destin. Parce que je veux que ce père, ce soit toi.

Drago Malefoy

* * *

Assise sur un lit branlant, une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux blond cendré lisait un morceau de parchemin. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Et son père adoptif lui avait offert un cadeau plus important que n'importe quel bien. Il lui avait seulement envoyé un vieux morceau de parchemin élimé avec une photo en lui écrivant qu'il l'aimait comme sa fille. Elle n'avait pas comprit. Mais elle avait tout de même ouvert la lettre. Et elle avait lu, lu sans plus s'arrêter, déchiffrant l'encre noire, un peu passé par le temps, parfois effacée par des traces de larmes.

Sa main se serra sur une photo jaunie par les années. Un jeune homme blond serrait dans ses bras une femme aux cheveux rebelles. D'un geste doux, le jeune homme remit une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa fiancée en riant puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Les derniers mots de cette lettre restaient gravés dans son cœur « Drago Malefoy ».

On ne lui avait jamais caché qu'elle était adoptée, que ses parents étaient mort. Mais elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient vraiment, Harry lui avait dit qu'elle était encore trop jeune, que bientôt elle saurait. Pendant sa première année à Poudlard, elle avait cherché à savoir qui étaient ces McDoug qui lui avaient légué leur nom. Mis à part sur le registre des préfets, elle n'obtint aucune information sur eux. Ses deux frères adoptifs, tous deux à Gryffondor, avaient aussi fait des recherches, mais rien. Personne ne se souvenait.

Et puis un jour, dans la salle commune de Poufsouffles, elle avait reçu cette lettre étrange de son père. Et elle avait découvert sa famille. Maintenant, elle savait qu'en plus d'être son anniversaire, c'était le jour de celui de la mort de ces parents. Ces parents qu'elle n'avait jamais connu mais qui par-delà la mort lui donnaient l'impression d'exister.

Et elle comprit. Comprit qu'elle n'était pas la fille d'une Serdaigle et d'un Serpentard, pas la fille d'un mangemort, pas la fille d'un Malefoy. Non, elle était l'enfant de l'amour. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle releva la tête et son regard gris acier se posa sur la fenêtre ouverte. Il lui sembla que le vent lui murmurait quelque chose. Elle sentit la brise lui apporter quelques mots, s'insinuant dans son cœur.

Une voix venue d'ailleurs, un chuchotement, un soupir… « Ma raison d'être. »

* * *

**Review ??? J'éspère que vous avez aimé ! Et je ne peux que vous encourager à aller lire mes autre fics !**

**Biz**


End file.
